VF
by Jaws06
Summary: Two adolescent bond, with the use of a futuristic social device.


_This is my first attempt at writing professionally, please read, enjoy and leave a review_

It was by all accounts, a warm day for the people of Trowbridge. The small Wiltshire town just outside the hustle and bustle, of the great roman city Bath. Enjoyed peaceful quiet days with gentle breezes and sun kissed fields of cattle and grass - in comparison to the larger English cities.

It was then to be expected, that the residents of Trowbridge town were to spend the day outdoors basking in the sunlight or taking leisurely walks or bike rides into the countryside accompanied by a furry friend or indeed in Emily's case a hairy one. Ashley Haluge was certainly of the hairy variety a tall gangly boy with a thick body of hair even at his young age of sixteen. But with an almost disappointing mop of flat dark, slick head hair, was pleasantly stretching upon the grass near a run-down farmhouse. He was tall and heavily built which was in stark contrast to Emily's petite frame, while his hair grew practically everywhere as a short slick black. Emily was (as a young girl should be) thankfully hairless everywhere save her long brunette locks which were so often constrained into a tight bun. Today however her hair hung loose, framing her small face in a cascade of light brown curls. It was indeed hard to imagine that these two contrasting adolescents were in anyway related. But younger siblings First Holy Communion led a masquerade of relatives that Emily had never met or indeed even heard of. There were some advantages to having such a large family on her father's side – a large haul at Christmas was always to be expected. Yet little Emily had never quiet adapted to her gigantic family. How any woman could give birth to thirteen children and still live to the ripe old age of 89 was beyond her. She had of course been avoiding her Grandmother for the better part of this delightfully sunny day. Despite being a member of a family with seemingly limitless children it still amazed her that her Gran could ever miss her in such a mob. But with relentless devotion her grandmother prowled through the house like an overgrown cat making a fuss out of any of her many grandchildren. Emily was in no mood for such shenanigans, so she ducked out after the cake was served. Ashley of course followed her, but she half expected him to. Ashley was the strange but friendly type and never started any conversations which was just fine for her. However Emily could not help but notice a slight change in Ashley's normal demeanour. Rather than longing about in the corner like he usually did (Ashley did seem to have a magnetic attraction to corners) and minding his own business. Ashley was today stealing glances at Emily whenever he thought her not looking with the unmistakable look of someone who wanted to say something but was waiting for the right moment or waiting to be asked. Emily would not usually play such a game but her curiosity was peaked.

Letting out a loud and obvious sigh Emily snapped.

'What?' one of the more common teenager questions – Ashley jumped but flashed a nervous grin.

' It was my birthday on the 19th, know what ive been asking for all year?' Emily just rose a eyebrow already anticipating the answer.

'VF right?' said Emily rolling her eyes.

'Yea! Thats right', said Ashley excitedly getting up on his knees in the process.

'It's not the newest one, but I hear the nano version is crap anyways! Like I wanted it to be any smaller!', Ashley said happily while pulling a long slim object similar to a mobile phone. Emily fegained interest at the object which was now displaying a small loading screen.

'Go on! Said Ashley excitedly turn on yours I want them to meet!', Emily reached into her breast pocket and pulled out a similar (but slightly smaller) object similar to Ashley's and with a last bored look at his needlessly excited face flicked the on button.

'Greeee Yikes Lasssy thoug' you would never show ooop! Said a loud voice emitting from the small device. Which was followed by a man who appeared to be in his young twenties but with a vast amount of fiery red hair in a fuzzy halo around his head and a long matted beard which started off bright red but turned into a horrid ginger colour at the tips? Gaston flashed Emily a imperfect smile accompanied by a thumbs up.

'Tho sure you be a sinka by now child, why else would you not be paying ol Gaston a visit?!'

'Your only sixty-four days old you virtual prick', snapped Emily scowling and she layed the strange device on the grassy floor next to Ashley's larger one which was still at the loading screen. Gaston gave it a almost comical stare before yelping

' Not a yankie one, those folk can't l o l for shit' Despite her composed attitude Emily almost laughed out loud at the prospect of another foreign Virtual Friend, she still remembered the last one. Why on earth she was given seemly the only racist virtual friend in existence was beyond her but then again she never wanted it in the first place. One of those stupid playground trends that she was expected to jump along with, she frowned at the thought but her thoughts were interrupted by Ashley's excited squeak.

'It's on!' Ashley gasped signs of worry evaporating from his face. Emily and Gaston leaned forward as one to view the curious figure inside the larger Virtual Friend. A tall thin man with a shrew like face seemed to be lying down in an unseen corner (all but the man was a bright white) he was happily snoring. Oi! Shouted Ashley wake up, he prodded the sleeping figure with a chubby finger who yelped before standing up. Only to yelp again to see that Ashley had now linked up his home hub to another who looked all too like a deranged Muppet. Sure enough Gaston appeared on the small screen next to the small man with a look of pure dislike.

'Gaston, said Ashley oblivious to the less than happy welcome. This is Henry.

'How do you do sir – Henry squeaked and nervously held out a shaking paw to the larger man (Emily was peculiarly reminded of the Lion and the mouse story) Gaston just rose a eyebrow and crouched down in the bottom right hand corner of the little screen, only to bring up a mini menu labelled Places and Props.

'Oooooh! Good idea Gaston might as well go somewhere nice squealed Ashley. Gaston grunted and continued to flicker through the menu.

'Select the Roman baths Gaston' piped up Ashley grabbing the Virtual Friend and flicking through the menu himself Henry dived sideways to avoid his large finger.

'it'll be cute to see you in the Roman gear I think' Ashley said chuckling, Gaston raised a imploring eyebrow at Emily. Who gave the smallest of smiles and a wink. Having finally found the ancient history category Ashley accidently clicked on several unintended options. Including Celtic Britain which arrived amusing results as a war band of heavily bearded men gave Gaston a thumbs up and shouted and threw spears at little Henry who again shrieked and dived downwards behind his precious stool cowering like a overgrown kitten. Only then to be flicked into ancient Carthage where both Gaston and Henry fell on the blind side of a large sand dune. Ashley had to navigate his large thumb around the miniscule direction buttons. Until he finally found Gaston attempting to strangle poor Henry whos face which had already seemingly been sunburnt was turning even redder. Finally Ashley flicked them both into a boiling hot natural spring causing them both to yowel with pain.

'I always wondered why they made them feel pain' said Emily sounding more amused than she had been all day.

'It's to make us decent conversationalists Miss' piped up Henry almost invisible in the bubbling natural spring.

'Yar real conversationalists we arr' growled Gaston nursing his scaled skin before shouting out in surprise. Emma! Tell that big headed prick friend of yours to turn the profanity filter back on! Screeched Gaston. Emily giggled ,maybe there was something to this virtual friend thing she mused. 'Sorry gassy' chuckled Ashley oblivious to the insults mamma won't let me it needs a password.

'Well lets play game of bloody hangman!" Screamed Gaston I look like an f**** ken doll! Ah **** Gaston wailed gritting his teeth.

'Please sir, squeaked Henry Mrs Elizabeth purchased me as a gift for Master Ashley under the express condition that he would be protected against all mature content'. Henry almost sinked deeper into the spring with the glowering look Gaston gave him. Henry yelped again, now regrettably easing in his shoulders with a sour look on his face. Before anyone could reply to Gaston's latest complaint, he gave a seemly involuntarily squawk and starting beeping like a Alarm clock. Emily groned.

'I promised mum I would be back at seven' Ashley looked up at the sky which was now a smooth orange colour.

'Ah well we better get back then, mind if I keep Gaston in with Henry Ash? I'll take him back before you go tomorrow.

'Sure!' Said Ashley smiling, it was hard to tell whos face was more horrified at the thought of spending more time together. Gaston merly scowled at Emily and rose his middle finger which amazingly had been removed, Gaston looked at his four fingered hands and have a tiny wail before Ashley turned the Virtual Friend on standby and pocketing it.

'I reckon they will have fun em'

'I think so too, but don't call me em'

They both hurried back to a overcrowded house where a victorious old woman caught Emily on the porch.

The End

Written by James Wafer

**Authors Note**

Firstly and foremost I will say that this is my first 'published' bit of writing. By this I mean shared with anyone but myself. I have written many short stories over the years some just for English examinations or homework's which I usually aced. But this is the first bit of writing that I have shared with anyone. So keep in mind that I am aware of many of my faults constructive criticism is **very **helpful and I ask anyone to give me advice on the story or simply writing. The goal of this short story is simply to practice my writing skills and to see what someone thinks. This story has not been planned before hand it's just a idea I've had in my head for awhile now. So please leave comments or email me at .uk

**About the story**

What I hoped to get across with this short piece of writing is the possibility of virtual friends. In many ways we already have virtual friends. I myself used to be an avid gamer. Spending hours on Guild Wars, World of Warcraft Age of Conan even the horrific Runescape... I could go on. In those years of playing these games I have noticed that people do treat people **very **differently from how they would in real life and how they themselves act. In the virtual world repercussion means little. There are so many people known as 'Trolls' who simply tease and annoy people over the internet, simply because they can. Read a few youtube comments for example, you will soon find yourself reading a topic of something entirely unrelated about the video you are viewing. What I wanted to show in this story simply is the lack of care we as humans give to other humans over the internet and the futuristic idea of treating Virtual creatures. I unfortunately have only shown the negative side in this story. Ashley and Emily (who I admit have very little depth) are supposed to be the good and bad cop. But despite this they do not treat their creatures **that** differently. Emily is much more amused at the shortcomings of her virtual companions which was why she was given such a down to earth seemingly negative virtual friend. Whereas Ashley was given a friend that was clearly sanctioned by a adult. A friend that you could have a cup of tea with and discuss the day rather than a pint of larger and then laugh at your drunken friend. Internet relationships in my experience do turn out like this quite often. A lot of people take their internet friend for granted or simply use them as a form of amusement for awhile until it is convenient for them to go back to the real world. This story's purpose beyond me practicing my writing skills was to enlighten certain folk to internet friendships.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
